totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Fail
Tiger Fail is the fourteenth episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis Every kid in the daycare wants chocolate ice cream for desert, except for Gwen, who wants tiger tail ice cream, so Chef pits Gwen against the rest of the daycare in a no talking game, to see who wins, while he gets some work done. Plot It has been raining for the fourth day in a row. Unable to play outside, the kids instead play in the classroom or more specifically, making a lot of noise and wrecking the entire room. Because of this, Chef is unable to do any of his already piling work. In fact, he can't even find a moment of peace in the washroom. Eventually, Chef loses his patience and promises to buy a tub of ice cream for them if they promise to keep quiet. The kids each voice out what flavor they want but Chef only has one coupon so they have to decide on what flavor to buy and they all agree on chocolate. However, Bridgette realizes that they haven't ask Gwen what flavor she wants but Leshawna warns her not to as Gwen doesn't like doing "normal kids stuff". Despite Leshawna's warning, Bridgette decides to ask Gwen anyway. From her egg chair, Gwen reveals what flavor she wants; tiger tail. This freaks out the rest of the kids much to Bridgette's confusion. From a commercial video, tiger tail is an orange and black color ice-cream that is supposedly made from an actual tiger's tail. This disgusts even Izzy. Courtney tries to negotiate with Gwen by explaining that Chef will not buy them any ice cream if they can't agree on the same flavor but Gwen still insists on tiger tail. Frustrated, Courtney asks why Gwen has to be so difficult to which she explains that she doesn't have to like something just because everyone else does. Even when Duncan and Courtney threaten to break her precious chair, Gwen will not change her mind. With the kids getting noisy again, Chef propose that they play the quiet game with the winner deciding on what flavor to buy. In reality, Chef is using this in order to get some peace while he finishes his work. As Gwen is the only person wanting a different flavor, she has to face the other eleven kids. As Courtney tries to formulate a plan to win, Chef starts the challenge moments before she can finish her sentence, immediately eliminating her. Despite this minor setback, Courtney is confidant that the others are good at keeping quiet only for Bridgette to voice out that Gwen is best at keeping quiet, eliminating her as well. With two members down, Courtney orders the others to get Gwen to make a sound. Harold, Jude and Izzy try to make funny faces in order to get her to laugh but none of their attempts work. Instead, Izzy and Jude laugh at Harold upon seeing his face which they think is funny. A confused Harold tells them that he is not making a funny face, only to get himself eliminated as well. Amidst Courtney scolding her team, Gwen suddenly disappears and the kids spread out to find her. Duncan checks the egg chair only to find a swarm of bats in it and scream in terror, eliminating him from the game. The game continues with each kid attempting to get Gwen to make a sound only for Gwen to turn the tables on them. Meanwhile, Bridgette and Chef have been secretly cheering for Gwen to win, the latter using the opportunity to complete his remaining errands. Beth tries to scare her with a pair of cymbals only for "Gwen's" head to rip off and runs away while voicing her guilt. Leshawna tries to hand her a toy bunny in order to get her to laugh but Gwen instead presents her with a crown and flower to make it as if she wins a beauty pageant. A confused Leshawna asks what she wins only to realize that she has been tricked to speak. Noah and Owen attempts to scare her only for her to hand them two presents containing aggressive rats that attack Owen, causing him to scream in terror. Seeing how good Gwen is in the quiet game, Noah sees no point in continuing and forfeits. Before Chef can declare Gwen the winner, Cody enters the room with his mouth tape shut. Apparently, he is so quiet to the point the others even forget he is present. With only Gwen and Cody remaining, the game continues. Fast forward 78 years later, the kids have grown up and are now in the twilight of their years. Cody, having reach the end of his life, gives out his final breath, and is thus finally eliminated. With that, Gwen is declare the winner of the game and receives her tiger tail flavor ice cream. During those 78 years, Chef has earned a PhD in education, wrote two novels and built his dream boat by hand. As Gwen and her remaining friends enjoy the ice-cream, Gwen realizes that tiger tail isn't as great as it sounds and that chocolate is actually better. It is then that Courtney realizes that they have wasted 78 years for a flavor that isn't actually good and slams her head on her table as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Gwen *Cody Anderson *Courtney Minor Roles *Owen Burnham *Bridgette *Leshawna *Duncan *Noah *Beth *Harold McGrady *Izzy *Jude Lizowski Trivia *All the characters appear as senior citizens at the end of the episode, including Chef, Gwen, Cody, Owen, and Bridgette. A lot of them use the same character frames as their teenage counterparts, just with wrinkles, white hair, and tackier looking clothes, slapped onto them. *This is the first episode of the season in which every character appears and has a line. *This is the first time in the entire Total Drama franchise where a major character dies on-screen. *Megan Fahlenbock reprises her role as the older Gwen at the end of the episode. *In a fit of irony, Bridgette's older self had sided against Gwen during the finale of Total Drama Island (she previously supported Gwen but moved over to Owen's side after the latter announced about the party he will held if he wins) and during the first two Aftermath shows. *The order of the kids elimination are: **Courtney **Bridgette **Izzy **Jude Lizowski **Harold McGrady **Duncan **Beth **Leshawna **Owen Burnham **Noah **Cody Anderson **Gwen (Winner) Errors *When Chef yells ice-cream to get the kids attention, it is sunny outside instead of raining. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Gwen Episodes Category:Cody Episodes